


Snowed In

by noblydonedonnanoble



Series: Waiting on the Sun to Go Down [4]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/noblydonedonnanoble





	Snowed In

            David peers out the window of his bedroom, then glances back at Catherine with a small frown. “I’m afraid it’s still coming down.”

            She’s perched on his bed, and at the sound of this news, she lets out a small _harrumph_ and does her best to look cross. “I told you it was a bad idea to come up here for Christmas.”

            “It was not a bad idea!” He crosses the floor and sits down on the other side of the bed, hesitantly settling and outstretched hand on her shoulder. “I don’t think a single member of my family believed you were real until they laid eyes on you. It was a good idea to prove that you actually exist.”

            Catherine pulls away from David’s touch, not particularly because she wants to but just because it’s the mere principle of the thing. “I promised my mum we’d be back the day after Boxing Day.”

            He grimaces. “I’m sorry, Cath. I wouldn’t have insisted if I’d known about the storm. But your mum’ll understand. You can’t exactly control the weather.” David leans in and rests his chin on her shoulder, wraps an arm loosely around her waist to pull her closer. “You can put off celebrating for a few days.”

            This time she does not pull away, but she sighs lightly. “I’ve never spent Christmas away from my mum, David. It’s just… odd, that we won’t be together.”

            “As soon as the snow’s clear, we’ll be homeward bound,” he assures her. He turns his head slightly and presses a gentle kiss to her neck.

            She chuckles. “I’m trying to be cross with you and you’re making it very difficult. You’re beginning to make me think you stranded us here on purpose.”

            “I can’t control the weather, either!” David exclaims. “And if I could, rest assured that I would not strand us in my parents’ house.” He nuzzles her neck, now, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent of her lotion—some flower-y scent, he thinks vaguely. She smells lovely, practically good enough to eat, and he very well might try.

            “No?” She smiles slightly, unable to help herself.

            “Certainly not. We’d be in some isolated cabin, all by our lonesome…”

            “You always do go for the clichés, don’t you?”

            David halts in the middle of peppering kisses over the freckles on her shoulder blade. “There’s nothing wrong with clichés.”

            “I’m teasing, dear. Go on. I expect next you’re going to tell me that the cabin hasn’t got heat.”

            “In a snow storm like this? No, of course not, it would have gone out. So we’d have to keep a fire going, cuddle in front of it for warmth.”

            “Aye,” she says seriously. “Purely for the sake of warmth.”

            “ _Well_ …” David cocks his head thoughtfully. “If the two of us are cuddling for the sake of warmth, and it leads to more questionable activities, then who’s to know?”

            Catherine giggles and turns her head so that she can kiss David full on the mouth, leaning forward and pushing him until she’s got him pressed with his back uncomfortably against the headboard. Just as he’s about to deepen the kiss, however, she pulls away. “It’s a shame that we’re at your parents’, then, and not in that cabin.”

            He tries to suppress a groan, but is unsuccessful. The attempt, however, leads to it coming out as more of a mangled whimper. “Why? I’ve been feeling rather chilled, it might be a good idea to cuddle for warmth.”

            “Maybe, but I get the feeling that if it led to ‘more questionable activities’, then _everyone_ would know.”

            She stands and strolls over to the window, now, surveying the snowy scene before her.

            “This is just punishment for getting you stuck here, isn’t it?”

            “Don’t be silly, David!” Catherine spins around to look at him with a grin. “It’s not like you control the weather.”


End file.
